


Wonder Girl and The Evil Prince

by socasuallycrueI



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socasuallycrueI/pseuds/socasuallycrueI
Summary: The story of how Allie won her „dork, weird, peculiar, intense“ titles.





	Wonder Girl and The Evil Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys here’s another hetero ship that I like. Liv is to blame. I wrote this and thought it was kinda cute and Hallie shippers: I got you?❤️

Allie was only eight years old when she committed her worst crime. The victim had been a boy, naturally. He was an unfortunate lad, that Harry Bingham. What kind of name was Harry Bingham anyway? Who would ever take that as their last name… Harry was the most annoying boy; Allie didn’t understand why everyone liked him. He had it coming. No one got to be rude to Allie Pressman. 

  
  
  


Allie liked to play Wonder Woman because she saw herself as one. Well at the age of eight at least. Cassandra had been the true Wonder Woman since always and Allie loved her sister, she admired her too, which is why she decided she would be a Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman’s best friend, the one who’s always there by her side, just as strong, but unnoticeably. 

And on a sunny day in April, the Evil Prince Harry Bingham made Wonder Girl Allie Pressman angry, so she decided to get revenge and prove him that he shouldn’t mess with her or any of her future friends. After all, it was her job as Wonder Girl to fight and protect. This is how Wonder Girl kicked the Evil Prince’s ass (and no one ever found out it was her):

 

Allie had been having a nice day. Today she answered multiple questions in class and she was sure Mrs Turner would name her The Kid of The Day. She also wiped the board and made sure all of the trash was in the trashcan. Allie didn’t do this ever; she was actually the complete opposite, almost always getting scolded for something she’d say, but today it was Cassandra’s birthday and she wanted to make an effort. She wanted to not get into trouble for once. Allie didn’t have many friends yet. She wanted to not be a dork, ‘weird’. freak or anything of the above and she wanted Cassandra to be proud of her little sister. Which would have been the case if Harry Bingham didn’t get involved. 

Allie had just been getting ready for their recess to end and was getting her notes in order. The other kids were outside because it was a sunny, warm day. Everyone had to be outside at the same time, but in situations like these, Allie hid herself in their supplies closet (she succeeded every time) and waited for them to go. Mrs. Turner never noticed. Allie doodled some ugly suns (she still didn’t know how to draw well) when an unexpected presence entered the classroom. Harry Bingham was laughing and froze for a second when he saw the tiny girl. His smile didn’t take long to show up. 

“Have you been here whole time? You know Mrs. Turner told us we have to go outside.”

Allie huffed. She continued doodling. 

“You are Allie, right? Why do you not play with us?”

“You guys play Catch all the time and I just think it’s ewwww.”n n

Allie didn’t like Catch here because they played in teams and she never got chosen. She preferred her time alone now. Harry’s face looked weird and wrinkled like he didn’t know what she meant. Then he smiled. “You’re just mad cause nobody chooses you.”

“UGH. Why are you here Harry? Mrs. Turner will send you to the corner when she sees you.”

“You too!”

Allie stood up so she could feel stronger, gripping her marker because now she was so so angry! She was also taller than Harry. She couldn’t get sent to the corner! She was going to be The Kid of The Day. The corner was a bad, ew place.

“She will not cause I am taller than you and she’ll believe me.” 

Harry glared and crossed his arms. “Not if I tell my mommy.”

At that Allie didn’t even think her next move through. She just did it. She attacked Harry Bingham’s face with her black marker and his whole left side of his face obtained an ugly black line. Harry watched in shock and started crying. Mrs. Turner showed up with the rest of the class. Allie wasn’t declared The Kid of The Day.

  
  
  
  


It had been okay. Wonder Woman wasn’t angry, but Wonder Girl could see the sadness on her face. There was no other choice but to take revenge on the Evil Prince now. She could not see Wonder Woman disappointed ever again. He would get what was coming for him. And really, only a week later, he did. You could say Wonder Girl was an amazing strategist. She had it all planned, now she had to execute it. She would be quiet as a night and fast as a fox, her true Wonder Girl qualities. She would avenge Wonder Woman and the sadness the Prince caused.

 

A week after the incident, the Evil Prince had become so careless, that he didn’t bother ordering his Guard to watch his back. Wonder Girl took her chance; boys were nothing but dense, if she didn’t take revenge now, it would haunt her. 

For a week, Allie Pressman has been collecting and creating various tactics of her attack. She’s been collecting her secret weapon of course, the small, deadly creatures that would bring her victory as Wonder Girl. She did the rest all by herself. She sneaked and observed and played nice and pretended she forgot what the Evil Prince did. He had his little Throne and nothing else mattered to him. A mistake! Like a small butterfly, Wonder Girl waited for her chance to exit her little cage and fly away into the big world… And then conquer it. 

  
  
  


Lunch break was happening inside the building as it was raining so obviously, nobody could play in the rain or else they’d ‘get a cold’ Harry was laughing with his friends and Allie stared at them and at Harry in particular intensely, waiting. Any minute now it was going to happen. They would never know either. She made sure not to leave any tracks. Wonder Girl was careful, she paid attention. Allie watched Harry take his lunch box out of his bag and put it on the table, answering to his friends… His stupid Guard. Any second now. Allie put on a sad face. 

 

Harry opened his lunch box. Instead of food, it had been full of small, wiggly worms, crawling out and taking over the whole table. Children screamed, ran around the classroom and Harry appeared to be too upset to cry or something. He looked at her and she put on her best pout. He was too dumb to realise it and too small to get people to believe him, even his mommy. Allie wasn’t a fool. They could never figure it out. She’s already planned who to frame for it. He was an unfortunate lad, that Harry Bingham. Maybe this would teach him not to mess with her, Allie Pressman.  No one should. 

•  
  


Allie wonders if in that version things could’ve gone differently for them. She wonders if in some version they ended up being friends. There’s a lot of versions. One thing’s for sure: Maybe Wonder Girl and the Evil Prince  aren’t so different after all; maybe the things they thought make them different pull them closer to each other. Because in every single version, he is there with her.


End file.
